So Many Secrets, So Many Lies
by peanut0565
Summary: Post s2 Finale.  It had been five years, and he nearly lost hope.  But upon finding who he had been looking for, more secrets were revealed, His mother had an accomplice that he thought was dead.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **__An interesting thought and plot line...takes place five years after s2 finale. I own nothing you recognize._

_ENJOY and please feedback if you want me to continue?_

--------------------------------

He stood there infront of the door staring at it as he thought of how to actually do this. He glanced over to his friend beside him and sighed.

_What if this is another dead end?_

_Don't give up now. You told me yourself He couldn't die._

_It's been five years Parkman._

_So, We haven't found anything confirming his death._

_We haven't found anything confirming he's alive either._

_Stop being so pessimistic!_

He glared at the NYPD detective before knocking on the door. After a second he tried the doorknob and found it open. He eased himself into the apartment with Matt right behind him holding a gun and ready to fire at a moments notice.

"Hello?" He called out into the apartment. He heard a television playing in the room next to him as he edged carefully towards the doorframe. He peered into the room and found a figure covered in a blanket, curled up on the couch.

As he studied the figure closer, he found that was what he was looking for. The dark hair was still cut in that short style that from when he last found him five years prior. His eyes were contently glued to the television screen.

"Peter?" He asked edging towards his younger brother in disbelief. He watched as the man before him changed drastically, His eyes twore away from the TV and stared at Nathan with confusion and fear.

"Who are you? What do you want?!" He screeched, curling himself further into the couch, if that were possible, away from Nathan.

"It's me, Pete. Nathan, your brother?" He tested. Peter looked like a deer caught in the headlights as his eyes darted back and forthe between Nathan and Matt.

"DAD! Help! Theres Two strangers here!" Peter screamed at the top of his lungs. Nathan took a step back at the sudden cry for help, and was more confused then ever.

"Peter, Dad's been dead for six years..." Nathan was going to continue when a man appeared in the door frame, holding a shot gun at them. He rushed between Nathan and Peter, handling the weapon with ease.

Nathan could only gap. His father was dead, they had a funeral for him. He couldn't be here, but yet he was. Sure, He looked alot older, but then again it had been six years. Nathan was the spitting image of his father for the most part, and it was almost looking a future version of himself when He saw Arthur.

"Dad? But how... I don't understand..." He managed to get out. "What's going on?!"

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

He stood about five feet eleven inches tall, feet firmly anchored to the ground, and holding the shot gun at his waist pointing it at Nathan. His piercing glaze was as sharp as ever, as Nathan voiced his confusion.

"Just give me a second." Arthur spoke tiredly lowering his weapon, and turning around to see Peter twitching in pain, nearing a full blown seizure.

"Peter..." He huffed dropping the weapon and kneeling down to his youngest, pulling him into an embrace, his hand fingering through the back of Peters' hair, patting it softly.

"It's okay, calm down, shhh..." He soothed quietly. Nathan didn't move from his spot, watching the two in awe. His father had never been that way before, to him and especially never to Peter. After a moment Peter had calmed down from the quiet words.

"I think its' time for a nap..." Arthur told his son. Peter yawned in returned snuggling into his father.

Nathan watched in horror as Arthur picked Peter up with ease, with sickening realization that his younger brothers' legs were no longer there. Arthur carried him like one would carry a five year old into another room.

"Fuck..." He heard his partner voice his horror in the form of a curse. The eldest Petrelli brother couldn't even make a sound.

Within a couple of moments Petrelli Sr. returned, slowly lowering himself to the couch and flicking off the television.

"I know you're confused...but you need to understand, it needed to be done." Arthur began.

"You're right, I am confused, I thought you were dead!" Nathan growled, sitting down in a chair opposite of him. Matt came in then, still wheeleding the gun and sat down in a different chair.

"Your mother lied to you." Arthur stated simply.

"What happened to Peter? Why doesn't he remember me?" Nathan asked.

"I know someone with the ability to erase memories. He gave Peter a new life, because on the road he was going. The company would have killed him." Arthur stated simply.

"He was trying to catch the person that nearly killed me!" Nathan growled.

"Nathan you need to leave now." His father stood up then, staring down with him demandingly. He stood up to stare eye to eye with Arthur determiningly.

"I'm not leaving without Peter." He growled.

"Don't do this." Arthur hissed dangerously.

"I'm taking him." Nathan pressed further. Arthur advanced on them then, his hand outstretched as both Nathan and Matt realized he too an ability. With one wrist movement Petrelli Sr. pushed the two out the door violently. It slammed in their faces.

"DAD!" Nathan yelled at the top of his lungs, getting to his feet and pounding on the locked door. After a couple of moments he stopped, snorting in frustration.

"What the hell is going on here..." Matt asked as soon as he got to his feet and Nathan finished his temper-tantrum movement that did no good.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**__ thanks for the reviews, __**Kame-sama, Miss GoodManners, Jensen**__, and __**Marinawings.**__ I know your probably going to get frustrated with me with my slow process of revealing the whys, and hows, and the WTF answers... lol It is intentional frustration (building suspense, and whatnot)_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived on the roof of Matts' building with ease. Nathan let go of Matt and stretched his arms a bit. Los Angeles had been the furtherest place from New York that the two had traveled together.

"You want to come in for some dinner, Mohinder's cooking tonight." Matt offered.

"Not tonight, I just want to go home right now." Nathan sighed quietly. Usually he had taken Matt up on his offer, joining him, Mohinder, and Molly for dinner after a weekend of hunting.

That had been the routine over the last four years. Matt needed to work during the week, and on the weekends him and Nathan would hunt for Peter with Molly's help. They had been starting to wonder what was going on after getting to the place and finding it gone, recently lived in, but vacant by the time the reached it. This last time was a fluke, it seemed like.

Especially now that Nathan knew his father was keeping Peter captive. His father always use to be one step ahead of everyone else. He slipped up this time though, another confusing thought to add to the mile high pile that seemed to be only growing.

"Alright, Well, See you next weekend?" Matt asked before heading into the building.

"Um, Yea." Nathan nodded then launched himself in the air, escaping Matt's vision within seconds.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood at the door and looked up at the mansion. He hadn't been here in five years, not since he was released from the hospital. He hadn't been anywhere near this place, not if he could have helped it at least.

Nathan didn't feel right about just entering anymore, it wasn't his home anymore. He knocked twice before she opened the door, gasping at the sight of him. He only glared at her in return.

"Mother." He growled in a low dangerous tone. She let him in, and moved towards the study. He followed on her heels. Under quick observation she seemed to be a bit worse for wear, looking much older then she really was. Nearly half her hair was gray now, and the wrinkles on her face were more defined.

"It's good to see you." She said sitting down and gesturing him to join. He took the chair opposite of her and just stared.

"Dad's alive." He said, breaking the ice into the world of mysteries he was determined to have her unravel for him.

"I know." She replied quietly.

"He has Peter." He continued. She turned her head at this information, looking off to an unknown location.

"You want to understand, but I don't think you ever will." His mother spoke offhandedly.

"Help me try then." Nathan never took his eyes off her, she wasn't going to get away this time.

"Peter's ability is dangerous. Your father is working a cure to let him be normal again, and for the mean time helping him control it too." She began.

"And that means taking away his memories and legs?!" He asked incredulously.

"We couldn't have him getting away this time." His mother said without any remorse in her voice. Nathan was even more disgusted with her, if that were even possible.

"The last time he got away, you nearly got killed because of it." She glanced at him for a second then adverted her glaze again.

"You and your company have been nothing but trouble..." He growled.

"Don't go after Peter and your Father." Angela warned.

"You know that isn't going to happen." Nathan replied.

"Then He will make sure you don't come back this time." His glare faded into shock, at what she was saying. His father was cold hearted, but not enough so to kill his own son. But that was what she implied.

"I'm taking Peter away from him, from you." Nathan stood up, his shock adverted back into anger as he stormed out of the room and the house. Angela followed him.

"Nathan!" She called after him. He stopped at the sidewalk but didn't turn around to face her.

"Peter is safe with your father." She told him.

"No...No he isn't safe until I get him back." He replied cooly before taking to the skies right infront of her, no longer able to take being in her presence.


End file.
